


Day 12: Believe

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 12 Day's of Christmas Oneshots, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Gen, Kids, Mall Santa Claus, Questioning Belief, Santa Claus is Real, Visiting Santa Claus, Young Gerard - Freeform, Young Mikey, au kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Gerard gets a special visit on Christmas Eve after he questions Santa's existence.
Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502447





	Day 12: Believe

The Way's car pulled up in the mall parking lot and no sooner had the engine stopped Mikey was out and running towards the big building, Donald Way following quickly after their youngest son. At four years old he could not be left unsupervised for a second without getting into some kind of trouble. Gerard at seven understood how to behave himself so his family were not too worried when he trailed behind them a little, only a little mind you, they didn't want him getting lost.

They joined the line of families whose children were going to see Santa in his grotto. It was Christmas Eve so they were very busy with all the kids wanting to give Santa the last minute present requests. Gerard sighed as he stood behind his family and all the other families with children bouncing around excitedly as they waited to see their Christmas idol. Gerard wished he could be as happy as they were but he knew in his heart that he couldn't. After all, he knew the truth.

Mikey noticed his brothers sadness and gave him a big hug. "I's okay Gee we're nearly there." Gerard smiled at his brother's naivety, he was always such a good little brother. 

"What's wrong Geebear?" Donna Way asked as she bent down so she was on the same level as her eldest son.  
"I just... I know Mommy." He sniffed slightly.  
"What do you mean you know?" She asked, pulling her son into a hug.  
"The truth." He whispered. "Santa, he... he's not real." He sniffed again close to tears.  
"What makes you say that Gee?" She asked, unsure where the sudden change of heart had come from.  
"Frankie told me, he- he saw his Mommy putting the presents under the tree last year." He whispered.

She pushed him back slightly so she could look at his tear-streaked face. "I don't think Frank knows what he saw Honey. Maybe his mom was sorting out the presents Santa had left." He sniffed and shook his head.  
"That's not what Frankie said." Donna smiled warmly at her son.   
"Well I can assure you Geebear, Santa is real." Gerard smiled sadly up at his mom unsure of whether or not to believe her. She could still be lying to him.

They reached the front of the line and Mikey jumped up and down excitedly. "We're gonna see Santa! We're gonna see Santa!" He sang. They went in and Mikey sat on his lap first, telling the jolly guy all the things he wanted for Christmas before assuring him he had been a good boy this year. Santa gave him a candy cane before promising to stop by the house tonight. He smiled at Gerard who then got up on his lap and copied Mikey's actions only with a lot less enthusiasm.

They went to bed early that night as they did every year on Christmas Eve after Mikey had put out the milk and cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeer. 

Gerard lay awake; he couldn't sleep with all the worries floating around in his brain. Was Mommy lying to him? Was Frankie just confused? He didn't know and there was no way of knowing. 

After hours of lying awake thinking over everything, he heard some noises downstairs. He tiptoed down and found it was coming from the living room. He tiptoed over and peaked in, he gasped at what he saw. 

Santa clause stood there placing presents under the tree. He stood watching for a while as Santa set about his business before the older man spoke. "Now young Gerard, you ought to be in bed." He turned around to where he stood by the door shocked.  
"I- I heard a noise." He mumbled, blushing slightly at being caught out. 

Santa chuckled as Gerard came a little further into the room, he bent down so he was at the same level as the young boy. "I hear you were having trouble believing in me." Gerard nodded slowly.   
"Frankie said you weren't real and that his mommy put all the presents under the tree," Gerard whispered. Santa chuckled. 

"Ho, ho, ho! Last year I was a little behind schedule, you see I ripped my trousers on the Iero's TV antenna and I couldn't jolly well walk around with my bottom on display to the world. Besides Mrs Clause would be frightfully mad if she found out I'd gotten a hole in my suit. Anyway, Mrs Iero was coming in from her shift at the hospital when I was there and being the lovely kind person she is, offered to sew it for me. That, of course, meant I was running late for my other stops so I had to get her to put the presents under the tree for me. I hadn't realised young Frank had woken up."

Gerard smiled. That did make sense; the Iero's TV antenna had been broken for ages now. Gerard nodded at the smiling man. "Right, now to bed with you! I have a busy night, after all, I can't just stay here and chat." Gerard hugged him before running off back to bed and climbing in with a big smile on his face. He went to sleep feeling much better, Santa was real.


End file.
